She's in love with you (based on a dream I had)
by MissyEvil
Summary: This is based on a dream I had. Tumblr link included to the dream. Swan queen one shot! :)


**this story is based on a dream I had a long time ago. you can still find it on Tumblr: swanqueen-trueloveiswhoyouchoose . tumblr tagged/swan+queen/page/19**

**anyways, just a short one shot. it was kinda hard doing this from a dream because in dreams nothing has to make sense and here it does so when sometimes things are not making sense... i tried okay... hahaah**

**disclaimer: all I own is my dream.**

**ALSO FOR ANYONE WHO WAS READING THE MORRILLA STORIES, THEY WERE REMOVED. CHECK MY TUMBLR AND THE 'MORRILLA FANFICTION' TAG TO FIND THEM AGAIN!**

* * *

"Can't we just stay here?" Graham asks Emma as she's running from one side of the apartment to the other and back to quickly gather her things.

"No. We have to go." She stops to look at him with a familiar annoyed look. "We talked about this."

He sighs. "Yeah, whatever. It's just that Regina's gonna be there too?"

Emma chuckles. "What? You're afraid she's gonna want to have sex with you in the middle of Henry's performance?"

He opens his mouth to respond but isn't fast enough. "I know you have a big ego sometimes Graham but I really don't think she's still interested."

She turns on her heels and runs upstairs to grab her phone.

"That's exactly what scares me." Graham mutters under his breath.

Things between him and Emma are a bit rusty these days. They've been together for a couple of months now and he has always felt that even though Emma seems happy, she isn't. At least not really, she might not even realize it herself.

In the beginning of their relationship he'd been afraid Regina would do something to them. Especially now that the curse was broken and they managed to get his heart back. He knew what she was capable of and she'd do anything to get what she wanted. It seemed though, that there was a big difference between this Regina than the one he'd known in the Enchanted Forest. She left them alone.

For the first two months at least. After that the staring started. Emma hadn't noticed a thing, luckily for him but he always felt her eyes on the two of them. Logically, he thought they were directed at him but not too long later he realized Regina wasn't staring at him at all. She was staring at Emma. Not in a 'I want to kill you' kind of way but in a 'I want you under me' kind of way. And Regina wanted it bad. He could tell because the look she gave Emma from day to day was one he only got to see in the bedroom.

He decided confronting Regina about it would only make things worse for them. He'd do nothing, as long as she didn't try anything with Emma. It went great for a while but then Regina suggested that she and Emma spend some time together. Something with it being good for Henry. He knew the truth of course. Still he let them, merely because Emma had no clue what was really going on.

Now that they've started to fight more, he isn't so certain about their relationship anymore. He loves Emma, he's just not sure he's still in love with her. Sometimes he doubts if they should continue like this, if it's fair to keep her happiness from her. But then she comes home after a long day, gives him an honest smile and a kiss and he decides that her happy ending can wait a little longer. It's selfish he knows, but he can't stop himself.

"Helloooooo." Emma waves her hand in front of Graham's eyes and finally he snaps out of his thoughts. "Where were you?" She says with a smirk.

"Nowhere. Just thinking." He responds dryly.

Emma rolls her eyes and brushes passed him through the door. This is going to be a long evening.

* * *

As they walk towards the school, where they'd be meeting her parents and Regina, Emma wonderes if it would be okay to be seated next to Regina. It would make sense of course, because well…. They're the parents. Graham isn't.

As they turn another corner, Emma catches herself thinking of Regina –which she finds herself doing quite often these days – while she feels Graham's arm snuck around her waist. She immediately freezes and shakes it off. He catches her arms and pulls on it hard enough to stop her in her tracks.

"Emma. We need to talk."

She looks at him as if he's joking. "What?! Now?"

He nervously looks around before nodding. "Yeah now."

She wants to stop him but he looks determined and knows she won't be getting out of this one easily. "Okay so what's your problem?"

"Regina." He blurts out and it's not what she had accepted. She frowns and raises an eyebrow.

"Regina? What does she have to do with this?"

He shakes his head in disbelief. "You don't even know?"

Her eyebrow raises even higher and he actually laughs a little bit, because yes it's somehow funny that Emma craves someone's love (he's almost certain that the reason they're together is because she needed someone to care about her, someone to lean on, and he has learned to be okay with that) but she's also extremely blind for it.

"She's in love with you."

Emma feels like her jaw hits the ground as soon as the words leave Graham's mouth. She's what now? Regina can't be in love with her. She refuses to believe it.

"She's not."

Graham nods slowly, his voice now soft and caring as he speaks. "She is. And you are in love with her too."

This time she blushes and her gaze drops to the ground. "I know Emma, I think I've known for a long time but I didn't want it to be true. I wanted this to work, I wanted you to not love her back to just be with me. However, I can't keep your happiness away from you. I won't do it anymore. Because all we do is fight these days and I'm not happy anymore either."

Emma didn't know what information to react to first. "You're… you're breaking up with me?"

He tilts his head. "Guess I am, but only because I want what's best for both of us."

Without giving her the opportunity to say anything else, he leaves and she just stands there, mouth wide open.

She stands there for god knows how long. It feels like an hour but it's probably just a minute or two. She is roughly pulled from her thoughts when Regina rounds the corner and bumps into her.

"God! Ouch!" the woman says, reaching for her nose.

Emma turns around and notices the phone in Regina's hand. "Regina, are you okay?" she says and when she tries to touch the woman's face Regina quickly backs away.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" She removes her hand and her nose looks painfully swollen and red. Luckily it's not bleeding.

Emma winces. "Not really, but you will be."

This time it's Regina who starts talking again as she continues walking in the direction of the school. "What were you even doing and where is your boyfriend?" The disgust drapes from her tone and it's the first time Emma notices. Has she been doing that all along? Maybe Graham is right!

"We broke up." The blonde says and it doesn't even hurt to say it. Someone she feels like a weight drops from her shoulders.

Regina smiles and Emma catches it in the corner of her eye. Not that she'd confront Regina with it, it's still nice to know though. "I'm sorry to hear that, dear." It almost sounds like she means it.

"Yeah well… it's okay. It wasn't going to last anyway."

Regina smiles at her and Emma feels her stomach make a back flip. She smiles back and decides to test her luck a little. If Graham was right and Regina did love her, she can try something… right?

She stays silent for a full minute before finally gathering the courage. Casually she drapes her arm around Regina and holds her waist. She tries to stay calm and look cool but that seems to be very hard when she feels how Regina shivers under her touch. She feels the muscles under her hand relax before tensing in one second and she knows what's coming next.

"Miss Swan!" Regina says but she doesn't push her away. "This is highly inappropriate."

"Why?" Emma says with a teasing smile.

"Because.." Regina starts but turns her head angrily when she can't come up with anything.

"See. Also I could use the comfort. I just broke up with someone." She pouts and feels Regina relax under her touch again. It seems that Graham was right.

Only when they reach Emma's parents does Regina push her away but she doesn't protest when Emma teaks the empty seat next to her, sitting on the back row. Her parents are a couple of rows before her and when they asked her why in the hell she would choose to sit with Regina she had simply said that the Mayor and Sheriff were seated in the back row as always. She still isn't sure if they bought it.

She stays silent for the first fifteen minutes of Henry's play. The kids are doing a great job, she admits, but it's not good enough to keep her entertained. Henry is doing a great job but unfortunately for him he's not that great of an actor and doesn't have much lines.

She decided to have some fun.

The hand that had been resting peacefully in her lap reached out to Regina and she lets it rest there on her thigh. The leg tenses and Regina's head turns to her instantly. She can feel the eyes piercing through her skull but keeps her eyes on the play.

She's a bit surprised when Regina turns back to the play too, still not removing her hand. Emma takes it a step further and starts drawing lazy patterns on her leg. The Mayor is now fully relaxed and from her body language Emma can read that she's actually enjoying this.

This time it's Emma who turns her head to look at Regina's face. It's dark in the room but Regina's pupils are darker than they should be. Just how much is she enjoying this? Her hands moves up another inch, reaching Regina's skirt. Still she continues with her strokes.

Suddenly, when the play is almost over, Regina pushes the hand away and changes her position on the crappy chair.

Emma looks at her questioningly. Regina seems to understand though and looks Emma right in her eyes. The blonde is caught off guard by the wild look in the brunette's dark orbs.

"As much as I am enjoying this, you need to stop. Have you seen where we are, Sheriff Swan?"

Emma nods and smiles. "Yeah."

"Then stop."

"No."

The Mayor looks pissed off because she's not used to anyone refusing to do what she says but then again, this is Emma and Emma does what she wants.

The hand on her thigh returns and Just as it sneaks under her pencil skirt the lights switch on, signaling the play is over.

"Emma!" Snow shouts from the front of the room and Emma stands up. Before she can move towards her mother though, Regina grabs her hand and drags her away. When she sees Emma's face she smirks in that evil way.

"You brought this upon yourself."

They walk past the eighteen year old girls in the bathroom, one of them seems to be crying Emma notices, and sneak into a stall together. Before she knows it Regina shuts the door and then she's pressed against it. She doesn't have time to breathe before the brunette's mouth is hot on hers and she's moaning into the kiss.

Kissing Graham doesn't even come close to how this feels. Her head is actually spinning and when Regina deepens the kiss she feels her knees go weak.

Just as it gets good there's a knock on the stall and they break apart. "God." Emma breathes and then Regina presses her hand to her mouth to keep her silent.

"What is it?" she shouts out.

"We know there's two of you in there, that's not allowed." A girl says and both women roll their eyes at each other.

Emma licks the palm that's against her mouth and smiles when Regina frowns and yanks it away. She gestures for her to stay silent.

"Magic yourself away to your house. We can continue there. Henry is going home with Grace anyways."

Regina nods and in an instant she's gone and Emma leaves the stall on her own, leaving the girls wondering forever how that was possible.

* * *

**thanks for reading!**


End file.
